


Good Things Come

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: ...to those who wait.  Omovember Day 15Victor and Yuuri go out to dinner, Yuuri promises to wet his suit when they get home.





	Good Things Come

Yuuri groaned. He crossed his legs even tighter, and wiggled further into the couch. Victor, sitting next to him, trailed his hand up his thigh, stopping teasingly close to his crotch.

“Feeling full?”

“Bursting.”

Victor smiled, squeezing Yuuri’s thigh lightly. “You look really cute in that suit.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, and leant onto Victor’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

They’d been out to dinner with Phichit and Chris to celebrate Chris’ official retirement. Victor had bought Yuuri a new tailored suit for the occasion, and he’d looked so good in it, Victor had almost cancelled dinner. Yuuri had spent five minutes trying to convince him to leave, before making his bargain. Victor had spent the night giving Yuuri more and more to drink, smirking lazily as Yuuri started to look uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and glancing repeatedly towards the bathroom. 

Yuuri had promised to wet the suit as long as Victor could be patient. 

By the time they’d gotten home, Yuuri had been struggling to hide his need. His face had been flushed pink, his lip red from biting it, and his eyes wide and nervous. He’d looked adorable. Now he looked delectable. His blush had spread and darkened, his lip was almost permanently between his teeth, and he was squirming frantically, his hands in his crotch as he fought to hold on. He was desperate.

“Can you hold on for longer, or do you want to head to the bathroom now?”

Yuuri chewed on his lip, uncrossed his legs, and bounced them in place. 

“I think I can hold on a little bit, but can we go to the bathroom just in case?”

“Of course, my love.”

Victor stood, admiring Yuuri’s writhing form, and held out a hand. Yuuri took it and allowed Victor to pull him up, wincing as gravity pulled at his bladder. The trip to the bathroom was slow. Yuuri had to stop every few steps and regain control, bobbing on the spot and pleading with himself under his breath. By the time they got there, Victor didn’t think Yuuri could last any longer. He backed him into the wall next to the toilet, smirking as brown eyes flickered down to it longingly. He took Yuuri’s wrists in his hands and pulled.

“No hands. Hold on with just your muscles,” he said as he held Yuuri’s hands gently above his head, leaning into his personal space. “Unless you think you can’t hold it?”

Yuuri wriggled against him, his thighs pressed together, his feet shuffling. He thrusted his hips forward, hooking a leg around Victor and pressing his crotch into Victor’s hip. 

“That’s cheating,” Victor mumbled, even as he pressed in harder, giving Yuuri the pressure he desperately needed. “Are you about to wet yourself all over me?”

Yuuri smiled coyly at him, and leant in for a kiss. “Maybe,” he whispered just before their lips meet. 

The kiss was one of the best they’d shared, and Victor locked it away in his memory to revisit later. Yuuri kissed him as passionately as ever, grinding against his hip frantically and moaning into his mouth. They only pulled apart when hot liquid seeped through Yuuri’s pants and trickled down Victor’s hip. Yuuri gasped, and tried to pull away, but Victor let go of his wrists and held him firmly.

“I’ll get your suit all wet, Vitya!” Yuuri cried, struggling slightly in his grasp. 

“I don’t care, I want to feel it. Please?” He loosed his grasp, not wanting Yuuri to feel pressured, but Yuuri relaxed, pressing up close. Victor rubbed circles on his back and Yuuri’s hands tangled in his hair. He let go. 

The cold patch from the first burst was reheated as Yuuri’s piss spilled out and spread down both of them, splattering to the floor. Yuuri pressed his face into Victor’s neck with a sigh of relief, and melted into his arms. Victor held him up, relishing the feel of Yuuri’s loss of control, the soft body in his arms, the pee streaming down his leg. It felt so warm, so safe, so comforting, and he let his eyes drift shut as he focused on the feeling. 

He only noticed Yuuri had finished when his fiancé did a little wiggle in his arms. The embarrassed little squirm he always did after he wet. It was adorable, and Victor smiled into Yuuri’s hair. 

“I love you so much,” he kissed into the locks. 

“I love you too,” Yuuri responded softly, and pulled away. This time Victor let him. 

He was soaked from his crotch down both legs, his bare feet in a puddle of yellow. Victor looked down at himself, at his sopping right leg. He looked up and met Yuuri’s eyes. Seeing the lingering embarrassment, with a hint of amusement and a whole lot of satisfaction, he smiled.

“I think we both need new suits.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wetting formal clothes


End file.
